phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Isabella and Phineas's relationship
Out to Launch In Out to Launch, ending credits, there is no evidence that Isabella and Phineas was shown dancing, Ferb dancing with a Fireside Girl or Phineas acting nervous when asked to the dance. If there is evidence, please dont hesitate to show me the link where it shows it --Rayien1 17:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :The part about Phineas & Isabella dancing, as well as Ferb and one of the Fireside Girls, was claimed in a YouTube comment on "Isabella and the Temple of Sap". But when I checked the high-quality YouTube upload of "Out to Launch", I couldn't see Phineas, Ferb, or Isabella anywhere in the establishing shot of the dance in the end credits. (Personally, I kinda wish they had gone ahead and put that in, especially if it was Gretchen that Ferb would've been dancing with.) Oh, and I can say for sure that Phineas definitely wasn't being nervous about being asked to the dance. --JeremyCreek 19:05, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::maybe the person who claimed it will hopefully give us some proof behind this claim...n hopefully we'll have some evidence for this query --Rayien1 19:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::: It was added on 16:16, November 7, 2009 by 92.15.30.61, who has not edited before. Some other users in the 92.15.x.x range have created fake voice actor pages before, but there's no definitive connection right now. I have confirmed what JC said and removed the nervousness and Ferb dancing parts from that section — RRabbit42 19:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Point of view Overhauling this article needs to be done in two steps. One, update the point of view on all references. Two, determine if what's left can just be covered by the main article or if it's significant enough to warrant keeping this separate page. — aRRabbit42 19:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'll have to put this on my to-do list. Same goes for the whole Fireside PF-Project. The Flash {talk} 01:31, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I just overhauled the article. I removed all opinions and bias issues I found and cut it down to the bare facts shown in episodes (hence the constant parenthetical citations). However, I'm new to this particular wiki (not Wikia itself :P), and I have no idea if what I did was appropriate or if I even got the POV right, so please let me know if it's better and contact me about anything I messed up so I won't do it again. :) [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 04:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::On a side note, Isabella's relationship section on Phineas's page should probably be shortened. It's essentially the old version of this article and just makes his page needlessly long. A paragraph like the one for Phineas on Isabella's page should suffice; then this article won't be redundant. I do think it's good to have a separate page for this, as there's a lot of detail in it that would just be too much on an ordinary character page. But that's my opinion. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) Valentine's day In the book My funny valentine, it says that the boys made a gondela ride to impress a girl, when the only girls in the cast are Candace and Isabella. Yeah, but I have the book, and they do it so Jeremy can impress Candace, but at the end, Phineas and Isabella go on, with Perry. Ferb is playing music.Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 05:42, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Move proposal To me, "Isabella's relationship with Phineas" does not convey a neutral POV. I am proposing that we rename this article to "Phineas and Isabella's relationship" to properly convey its two-sided nature. Your thoughts? -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 06:10, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I would say that's a good idea, but change the billing ("Isabella and Phineas's relationship"). ~Bowser101 13:21, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think the order really matters, but it would definitely look better if it was clear that this is for both his relationship to her and her relationship to him. There's no other major love interest story out there, is there? Otherwise, I'd propose making it that neutral and just having subsections for each one.--Rognik 17:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I think it matters because Isabella is the one with the strongest (on-screen) feelings. I say that for neutrality, not out of my own opinion of their relationship (which is PhineasXIsabella 4ever) in which it wouldn't matter. ~Bowser101 00:26, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea, but we shouldn't move it to "Phineas and Isabella's relationship." I think we should move it to "Isabella-Phineas Relationship." I know it's disgusting, but trust me, it's perfect, not to be confused by the Total Drama Wiki's articles. :: Though we are not required to follow any other wiki's policies or page naming covention, TDI's relationship pages make sense. I recommend that we list it as "primary-secondary relationship", with the person who is more prominent in the relationship being listed first. Examples: ::::* Candace-Jeremy relationship ::::* Isabella-Phineas relationship ::::* Buford-Baljeet relationship ::::* Linda-Candace relationship :: I have included those last two because we need to account for the fact that there will be more than just romantic relationships. There are friend/enemy relationships like Buford/Baljeet and Phineas/Buford, and there are parent/child relationships. :: Since this represents a significant change to the wiki, and would allow us to move other relationships to their own page so they can be explored more completely via the Main template, I have created a voting Forum for this. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Someone already moved the page, I fixed a typo in the new name. the new name was the one that I recommended. [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 21:50, January 29, 2010 (UTC) "This shows", "This proves", "Clearly", and all similar phrases In keeping with the constant neutrality issues of this article, I would like to propose that any sentences beginning with or containing the aforementioned phrases be automatically removed from the page. The article is not a persuasive essay; it is an article containing only what has been established by the show and/or its creators. Sentences that try to "prove" something are simply opinions of Phinbella fans leaking in. Don't get me wrong - I'm a Phinbella fan myself. But you're better off letting the reader of the article draw his/her own conclusions than clumsily injecting your own into the article. I also second (or is it third?) the move proposal. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 05:43, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :I dunno. the sentences are there because they have strong evidence to back them up, i think they should stay. ~Bowser101 12:16, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :: The article needs a complete overhaul. We split it off of the main Isabella page as a temporary measure until someone had time to do it. Right now, that's not me. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) It should at least be titled Isabella and Phineas's Relationship *How so, while a relationship can indeed be used to describe familiarity between any two people, that doesn't seem to be the case most people want to view it as. Given that we are required to keep a neutral view using only in-show information it is best to simplify matters and change it to simple friendship. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 20:34, February 25, 2010 (UTC) are you even an admin? plus a "Relationship" is any form of two people knowing each other, two enemys have a relationship with one another just as two friends or a father and a son. So it should be Isabella and Phineas's Relationship It was Isabella and Phineas's Relationship, until I moved it to Phisabella which also works, how come you did not move it before that? *I moved it to friendship specifically because I'm sick of these couple names, that is not the purpose of this wiki. The purpose is to give an unbiased look at the universe of this series. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 20:43, February 25, 2010 (UTC) *Bob, you're causing errors! that's a personal opinion and it gives you no right to rename the page! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 00:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ** I'm with Bob on this one - we, as a wiki, need to give unbiased information to everyone; and using couple names doesn't come into that. Maybe implementing when (if?) they do aknowledge their relationship to be anything more than friendship will work, but for now it isn't really needed. This goes double for using couple names, which are no where near part of the official canon and (especially since they haven't become anything more than friends) shouldn't be used. SomeoneD 18:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Lock Recommendation Section 2 of this article has been repeatedly edited by Unregistered Users. Specifically removing This shows that Phineas has very strong feelings for Isabella, as more than a friend, just like she does for him; however, this does not necessarily mean that he has any romantic feelings. Because of these repeated edits I think it may be best to place a lock on this article. At least until sufficient evidence proves otherwise. --SlayerMan118 15:43, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I also agree with you. --Daisy56 15:45, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Change name to "Phinbella"? Since this relationship is more commonly known as Phinbella, I think it's a great idea. Wait... yes, yes I do. Qrs22 20:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *No it isn't. This is a canon wiki we don't deal with fan terms here. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bob 20:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) **Agreed --SlayerMan118 21:51, March 15, 2010 (UTC) **The term Phinbella should be used when they are going out, and they are currently not.--Daisy56 21:54, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ***NO. I wouldn't want this to be like the iCarly wiki. They mix fanon and canon, and that's a huge mistake in my eyes. [[User:American che|'American che' PHINEAS!]] Whatcha doin'? 23:12, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Absolutely not. Out of the question. Never. We've discussed this when the wiki existed; creating the page "Phibella" is even impossible, as we protected it because someone kept making it back in 2008. Please remember we are the canon wiki, not fanon. No fan-terms, only canon stuff. The Flash {talk} 23:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Semi-protected? It seems like a lot of unregistered users like to edit this page and revise it to suit their own view of the facts, often over-romanticizing it. Should we protect this page to cut down on unnecessary revisions?--Rognik 00:02, March 28, 2010 (UTC)